


Unzipped

by romioneB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romioneB/pseuds/romioneB
Summary: Remember the scene in Deathly Hallows Part One where Harry zips up Ginny’s dress before Bill and Fleur’s wedding? What if Ginny had told Hermione this useful bit of information and she decided to try it on Ron? (pure SMUT)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Unzipped

***Ron***

Ron Weasley stood looking out of a window in a random dark bedroom at Grimmauld Place. It was late and the moon was high in the sky, lighting up the bedroom. He sighed loudly, feeling more frustrated than he could ever remember feeling. He wasn’t usually one to cry, but felt near tears as he thought about what had happened that night versus what he had planned to happen.

He thought of Harry and Hermione downstairs, probably still talking about everything that had happened that night. He had told them that he was tired and going to bed about twenty minutes ago, but had yet to even sit down once he made it up to the random bedroom. The truth was that he needed to be alone and wallow in his self pity for a bit before he could get over it and move on and be productive. 

He had taken off his shoes, coat, and vest but was still wearing the button down shirt and trousers that he had worn at the wedding. Hermione, in true Hermione form, had packed his clothes in preparation of their departure, and he glanced at his folded pyjamas on top of the old, but clean comforter. He was glad that Kreature had been keeping up with the laundering, so he had at least a clean bed for the night. 

He turned back to the window and watched the breeze sway the small tree that was right outside.The night that he had so looked forward to for months had not only _not_ gone according to plan, but had ended horribly. The wedding reception had probably only been one third through what it would have been if death eaters hadn’t crashed in and ruined everything. 

Fucking death eaters. Fucking Voldermort. 

His plans for the night had momentarily been forgotten when he had been extremely anxious for his family’s safety after they had escaped and left them behind, but then his dad had sent his patronus telling them all was well and his relief had been immediate. Once he had known that his family was safe, his mind had immediately gone back to _her..._ Hermione...and what should have been.

He felt a touch of guilt for mainly being focused on his love life at the moment when the world was literally going to shite, but knew that he needed a little time to feel sorry for himself after his high expectations had led to absolutely nothing..again. 

He had planned to _finally_ tell Hermione how he felt about her at the wedding. He felt that he had matured recently and was desperate to prove to her that he wasn’t a kid anymore..and he wasn't just her best friend either. 

He had wanted to explain to her that he was ready to act on his feelings for her, although there _was_ an amount of doubt in his mind exactly as to how she felt about him. He had recently come to conclude though, that she at least felt _something_ for him more than just friendship. The way she acted towards him now was different from how she used to act, and after Dumbledore’s funeral something had _definitely_ changed between them. 

He had noticed that when she had needed comfort, she would come straight to him. She had cried in his chest after obliviating her parents and then again come to him the night before they went to get Harry when she had been worried about the plan to get him from his house to The Burrow. At those times he had hugged her and comforted her the best he could, trying to reassure her that things would be alright. He had wanted to kiss her, but figured he would be a prat if he tried to do so when she was sad or scared so he had refrained and just focused on making her feel better.

When she hadn't been upset, they had spent all their free time at his house together and they had been getting along so well. Even those times when she would be talking or doing something with another member of his family, he would find her glancing at him when he was taking a moment to glance at her. There had been these small smiles that they shared whenever this happened, and it made him feel so happy to see her face light up because of him.

He had decided a while back that his brother Bill’s wedding would be the perfect opportunity to take that extra step and for months he had thought about how it would happen.

In his head, he would start by asking her to dance with him...he had even practiced a little in his room alone in preparation, though it had made him feel like a bloody idiot dancing by himself. 

Next he would have taken her out of the tent for a walk and talked to her.. lay it all out on the table and finally be honest and tell her that he was in love with her. He had previously smiled to himself imagining a scenario in which this would work, and she would throw her arms around him and start snogging him silly while also professing her love for him.

He scoffed now at how foolish he had been at thinking that was even possible because in reality, it had gone completely and totally different.

When he had seen her walk out in her red dress, his brain had gone to mush and all of the maturity that the last few months had bestowed on him seemed to melt away, turning him right back into a stammering schoolboy with a crush on his best friend. She had looked absolutely gorgeous, and while he always thought she looked gorgeous, that night she had been even more so. 

He hadn’t gotten a chance to even ask her to dance, hell he had barely gotten a chance to talk to her at all because relatives and friends had all been eager to catch up with him in conversation. While she _had_ been sitting next to him at the table, she might as well have been miles away as she was also in conversations with others who had come to say hello. Whenever they had caught each other's eye though, she had given him a look as if she had wanted to spend time with him just as much as he wanted to spend time with her. He had boldly grabbed her hand under the table and held it, and she had seemed a bit happier after that.

But then of course the wedding had been crashed and they had left, coming straight to Grimmauld Place; their conversations about worrying about the safety of everyone else. 

And now he was up here, alone, with things still the same as they had been before the bloody wedding. 

***Hermione***

This was supposed to be _their_ night. She had so hoped to enjoy the wedding with Ron by her side the whole night. She knew that a relationship right now was not the best idea. Harry needed them to have clear heads and to help him see this all through. But as practical as she was, she had wished that tonight could have been the one night that she could feel like a normal teenage girl and be with the person that she was in love with. She had wanted to put thoughts of horcruxes, and war, and dark magic out of her mind. One sodding night, that was all that she had wanted. 

Harry had finally gone off to bed, and once alone, she allowed herself to feel the enormous amount of disappointment. The weight in her chest was heavy as she stared at the stairs that Ron had gone up some twenty minutes ago. She wasn’t entirely positive, but she was pretty sure that he shared the same disappointment that she did about how the night had gone between them. 

Adding up little moments of recent changes in their relationship, she knew that he at least harbored some feelings for her. She was always catching him looking at her, and their bickering had completely gone away. He was sweet, and charming, and always making her laugh. He held her in his arms when she had needed him to and it was the best feeling in the world to be surrounded by him...like nothing else mattered.

She stood up and made her way upstairs. If Ron was still awake, she wanted that feeling. She wanted him to tell her everything would be ok, even though neither one of them could know that for certain. She made it to the room he was staying in and lightly knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?” came his voice from the other side of the wood. Good. He was awake. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

He was still in his clothes from earlier, standing by the window. His body stayed where it was as his head turned to the side as he watched her walk towards him. She gave him a slight smile which he returned, but saw that it didn't reach his eyes. He turned back to the window as she stood next to him, not knowing quite what to say.

“What are you thinking about?” She finally asked when he didn’t say anything.

He gave her a side glance before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the window. “Nothing really.”

She waited several long seconds before responding. “You _do_ realize that I have known you since we were 11? I’m pretty confident that I know when you are lying to me.” Her eyes remained on the moon but she could see out of the corner of her eye that he was looking at her again. 

“There’s just.. a lot of things going on right now so...” He seemed dejected and was obviously unwilling to open up to her.

She turned to him. “Do you want me to go?”

“If you want to.” He still was just standing at the window and seemed to not care whether she stayed or not.

His indifference stung. Maybe he did want to be alone, but for her own selfish reasoning, she wasn’t at all ready to leave him. She wasn’t sure how to explain this to him of course so she quickly formulated a plan in her mind. 

She could absolutely not believe what she was about to do. It had popped into her head suddenly, and she felt so foolish, but she was determined to really know how he felt towards her. 

Before the wedding, Ginny had pulled her aside and told her how she had walked downstairs with her dress unzipped, looking for Harry to ask him if he would zip it for her. Her plan had been to get him to kiss her, and to her surprise it had worked. Hermione had been happy for her two friends, but she had almost rolled her eyes at how corny the move had been. It was something that she had never thought she would ever try to pull but... if it had worked on Harry...maybe it would work on Ron. 

“Fine, I’ll go...leave you to your thoughts, but I-”

He cut her off. “You don’t have to go Hermione- but what? Sorry I didn't let you finish.”

She swallowed and tried not to grimace. “I need your help with something.” 

Oh god. As soon as the words were out, she knew she couldn't take them back. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She didn't want to seem desperate...this might backfire and make things worse or maybe he would see right through her.

He turned his whole body towards her, concern on his face. No one was like this for her except him. He was so protective and caring and she knew he would literally do anything for her. 

“Yeah Hermione, you know I’ll help. What do you need?” His eyebrows were up, and he pressed his lips together in anticipation of her answer. She felt guilty for taking advantage of his willingness to always be there when she needed him, but she decided to go for it anyway. 

“I need to get changed...but I can’t quite reach the zipper on my dress…” She reached back, showing him that her hand fell a few inches too short between her shoulder blades. In actuality, if she really strained, she figured that she would be able to reach it no problem...but she wasn't going to tell _him_ that. 

He stared at her, looking as if he had been expecting her to say something completely different. He finally snapped out of his confused expression as she looked at him, expecting a reply. “Uh, yeah, ok.” he shrugged

He walked towards her and she turned around, pulling her hair to the side. She felt him fumbling around the top of the dress. “Damn, this thing is tiny, I can hardly grasp it.” She smiled at this, but felt when he had figured it out, as he started to pull it down. 

He didn’t go terribly fast nor terribly slow and in a few seconds it was unzipped and she felt the cool air on her exposed back. Was this as ridiculous as she thought it was? She wasn’t sure, but she was very aware that he hadn’t stepped away from her even though his job was done. 

As she was contemplating this fact, she felt his warm fingers lightly brush her spine in the middle of her back and she arched forward and let out a gasp. 

***Ron***

Hermione had just asked him to unzip her dress. Part of him knew that it was an innocent thing, but the other part...well, it was unzipping _Hermione’s_ _dress._ He tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, that he had never fantasized about doing just that and a lot more.

“Uh, yeah, ok.” He shrugged, trying to play it cool. He nonchalantly walked over to her as she turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder. How could that one little movement be so errotic? 

The zipper was a joke. How they could get away with making something so small? He felt ridiculous as he tried to grab hold of the little metal piece between his thick fingers. “Damn, this thing is tiny, I can hardly grasp it.” But he did manage to take hold of it and then, trying not to think about what he was doing, he pulled the zipper all the way down. 

The first thing that he noticed was the pale skin of her back. With only the moon lighting the room, it looked like she was positively glowing, and it put him in a sort of trance. 

The second thing he noticed was that he was getting an up close and personal view of the back of Hermione’s bra and the top of her knickers. They were both pale pink...and lace. _Fuck_. He could feel himself starting to get hard.

His eyes shifted back to her skin. Her skin looked _so_ soft and he had the sudden urge to feel it, so without thinking, he softly ran his fingers along her spine. She let out a loud gasp, and arched forward, completely bringing him back to the real world and he realized what he had done. He had touched her without her asking him to, she must think he was some sort of pervert now. _Damn damn damn._

***Hermione***

Ron cried out. “Oh my god! I’m sorry! I didn't, I don’t- I wasn't thinking.”

She turned around to see both of his hands in the air, face looking like he was a child who had just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

“It’s- you're fine Ron. I just wasn't expecting that. No big deal...really.” She smiled at him. But her heart was hammering. He had touched her! However brief, his hand had touched her without a real reason for doing so except him wanting to.

She saw relief in his eyes at her response but he lowered his hands and put them in his pockets as he stared at the floor.

Oh no you _don’t_ Ronald Weasley! she thought. “But... _why_ did you touch me?” She cast her bait, willing him to talk to her. 

He shrugged again, and she could see him starting to blush as he looked at the floor. “I don’t know.”

She let out a little huff of annoyance, but pressed on. “You _do_ know, and I want to know what made you do it.” She crossed her arms to show him that she was insistent on an answer.

He sighed and mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out.

“Ron.”

“I _said_.. I just wanted to feel if your skin was as soft as it looked.” He looked at her now, his face earnest.

“Well?”

“I’m sorry Hermione. I shouldn't've, it won’t happen again.”

“I wasn't looking for an apology Ron. I was asking you if my skin felt as soft as it looked?”

His eyes widened a bit, and he stared at her for a few seconds before he breathed out a “Yeah.”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Course, I felt so little of it….couldn’t really tell you any definite results with such a small touch sample.” He looked at her, his eyes widening as if he couldn't believe he had said the words that had just come out of his mouth.

She put her finger to her chin, and her eyes went up to the ceiling as if deep in thought. “Hm, you know I’m always up for an experiment. I have plenty of skin to sample...so what do you suggest?” She eyed him, her eyes daring him to continue this game. 

He let out a disbelieving huff of air and shook his head slowly, his hands still in his pockets. “You’re the smart one, why don’t you tell me?”

“Well, maybe start where you left off so you can get a better idea?” She turned back around turning her neck to look back at him. She saw him gulp, seemingly losing some of the courage that she had seen earlier.

“Hermione. Are you sure? I mean...what are we even _doing_?”

“We are doing an _experiment_ Ron. I need the results because an unfinished experiment is not acceptable for a thorough student such as myself.” She snapped at him, but hoped he would see the playful glint in her eyes.

“O...k” He finally said as he took a few steps in her direction before coming back right behind her. 

Her head turned back to the door, she could feel him standing right behind her with his breath hot on the back of her head. Her heart hammered in anticipation, but he wasn't making any moves to touch her.

“You do know that these experiments have a time limit on them, right?” As soon as her words were out, she felt one of his hands slowly and softly sweeping along her back. She stifled back another gasp, not wanting a repeat of last time so she held her body completely still. With the dress unzipped, she figured that the entirety of her back was exposed, and he was slowly making his way along every inch of it. Then his hand stilled before she felt it go lower and lower and- oh god, she felt one of his fingers barely running along the inside elastic of her knickers before slowly pulling away. 

“Yeah. Definitely very...soft.” His voice was deeper than normal, and her body tensed up with nerves making her unable to speak. “Should we continue? Or do you think that was enough sampling to make a conclusion?” He went on, his voice coming now from almost directly next to her ear. 

She closed her eyes, her voice shaking as she replied. “More? I mean, we do have to be thorough, otherwise it’s a failed experiment.” She knew they sounded absolutely ridiculous, but at this point she was way past caring. 

Ron lightly chuckled. “Oh no, we wouldn't want that of course. You’ve never failed at _anything_ before...it would be a crime to start now.” 

She opened her mouth to protest the fact that she’d _never_ failed, but stopped when she felt both of his oversized hands overlap hers as they hung at her sides. He stepped closer, and she shivered as his hands slowly and lightly started their trail up her bare arms. He reached her shoulders and held on to her as he stepped even closer, pulling her back to his front. She could now feel his erection against the top part of her bum and she bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling faint. Where had this confident Ron come from?

She could hear and feel him breathing fast into her hair, his breath coming short and fast just as hers was. His hands continued to roam, both coming from her shoulders going over her collarbone, to meet in the middle. He paused then, and she thought he was going to go further down to touch the skin on her chest between the square-neck of her dress, but he backtracked, trailing his hands back to her shoulders. Gripping them more firmly, yet still gentle, he turned her body around so she was facing him. 

They stared at each other. His hands moved once again over her collarbone, then trailed up her neck, to finally land around her jaw, effectively cupping both sides of her face. He bent his head to hers, his breath on her face, his nose touching hers. He closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head, their noses rubbing back and forth over each other. Her eyes remained open, getting drunk on watching him from this close proximity. She watched as he came closer, and her eyes finally closed when she felt his lips on hers. 

His lips were so soft, and he tasted exactly how she thought he would. Her heart was so full, and she had to fight back tears. This was _finally_ happening! After all those years of imagining what it would be like, it was so much better. 

She internally told Ginny that she loved her and swore to get her some kind of gift for giving her the stupid but brilliant idea.

She grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss. Her enthusiasm seemed to infect him as well, as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she reciprocated gleefully. She moved her arms from his shirt, putting them up to wrap around his neck. Using her legs and upper body strength, she jumped up onto him. She could tell he hadn’t expected it, as he stumbled back a bit, but he dutifully grabbed her thighs and groaned into her mouth as she got her legs wrapped around his waist. 

They were full on snogging at this point. She felt lightheaded and wondered if he felt it too, and if so, how was he still standing and holding onto her? She felt him start to walk backwards and when he reached the bed, he sat down, her body straddling his.

***Ron***

_What. The. Hell_ was happening??? Had he fallen asleep after all? There was _no way_ that Hermione was kissing him like this. _No way_ that she had jumped up on him like that. He made it to the bed and sat down, still heavily snogging the girl of his dreams. _Fucking perfection_. Her body was mashed against his and he was overwhelmed by it all. He broke away, and they both took some much needed air into their lungs. 

“Hermione? I’m not complaining...at all. But I have to know...what does this mean? Are we...together now?”

_Fuck._

He instantly knew he had said the wrong thing, as she looked away from him, her eyes almost...shameful.

His heart dropped. He knew that it had been too good to be true. He didn’t know the reasons why she was kissing him, but it certainly wasn't because she had any _real_ feelings for him. He knew all along that he wasn't good enough for her, not by a long shot... even though he had allowed himself to believe that he was.

She climbed off of him, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her whole demeanor changed and she looked nervous and tense as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. “Ron...Dumbledore gave us a job to do. That is what we need to focus on. This isn't the time for-”

“Funny how it _was_ the time several seconds ago when you jumped up on me.” He spat out, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head letting out a loud sigh.

To his surprise, she didn't respond, and when he chanced a look at her, he saw that she had slow tears running down her face, her eyes unmoving as she watched her hands in her lap.

He sat up, anger gone. He hated when she cried. _Especially_ if he was the one to cause it. 

“Hey.” he nudged her shoulder with his. “It’s ok. Doesn't matter why. Best snog of my life.” He managed a small grin, and was happy when he got a small one in return.

“I do-” she swallowed, “do want to be with you Ron...I always have.” It was his turn to watch his hands in his lap as she continued. “A relationship would complicate things once we go. Harry will need both of us to focus on him...to focus on finding horcruxes. And how fair would that be to Harry? It’s not the time to start a relationship. We don't even know if we will _survive_ this Ron. But if we do…” she trailed off.

He took one of her hands in both of his. “You're brilliant, you know? You're always right...even though I hate your answer right now. Hate it so much, Hermione.”

She turned to him. “Me too. I’m sorry if I came on...a little strong. I just wanted one night. To forget. To be with you. I don’t know how long this is going to take, so I wanted something to remember...a selfish reason worth fighting for. I know that sounds silly, when in the grand scheme of things, it’s-”

“Don’t.” He cut her off. “I get it. You don’t have to explain any more. You know I love you, yeah?” He hadnt meant to tell her, the words had just popped out, but he found he wasn't bothered by it either. “And I mean that as in I am _in_ love with you. Just to clarify.”

She looked at him in amazement. “I love you too Ron... I think even more than I admit to myself sometimes.”

He laughed in disbelief, the weight that had been on him grew lighter. “Tonight?” He asked quietly, moving in to cup her face with his hand.

She nodded at him, her eyes closing at his touch.

That was all that he needed. He wasn’t sure how far she was willing to take things, but he was going to take any part of her that she allowed. 

He pulled her closer and started kissing her beautiful lips as her body relaxed into his. He slowly pulled her down and around so they were both lying next to each other stretched out on the bed.

The kiss had again started out slow, but soon became more demanding and he pulled her on top of him, his hands running all over her still exposed back.

She broke off to take a breath and sat up, her hands on his chest. When she did this, her dress fell down her arms, and he was graced with the view of her bra-clad chest from the belly-button up.

He didn't think that she had done it on purpose, but she stared at him as if garnering his reaction to her. “You are absolutely perfect Hermione.” he whispered. She leaned back down and captured his lips again. When he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him, she grinded down against his achingly hard crotch. “Oh fucking ‘ell” he moaned into her mouth. 

“This ok?” She mumbled.

“Ohgodddd. More than ok” he groaned.

She did it again and seemingly urged on by his groans, started rocking back and forth on him, her lips never leaving his.

Her scent, her kisses, her moving on top of him like this; he knew he was going to lose it, and soon. She was panting and making these little whimpers, which were only helping make him lose any shred of control that he had. He firmly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on him harder, and escalated their rhythm which was becoming more frantic by the second. 

Suddenly, she was gripping his upper arms painfully, and her previously moving mouth had stopped against his as she let out a low moan followed by little whimpers. Had she just....? “FUCK” he yelled as an hard orgasm took over his body. 

She collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavy and trembling. 

“Wow” he panted. 

“Mmmm”

“You ok?”

“Mmm”

“Hermione?”

“Yeah?” She finally mumbled.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the feeling of her so close to him. He gently kissed the top of her head, lingering to smell her hair, then hoping she wouldn't find that creepy. When she rolled off of him he felt the stickiness in his pants and he quickly grabbed his wand and muttered a cleaning charm on himself. 

He then turned to look at her and he thought that she had never looked better. She was lying sideways staring at him. Her dress was now down around her waist, her bra barely containing her breasts that were pressed tightly together in her sideways position. He stared back at her, absolutely mesmerized. How the hell was it possible to be so turned on literally seconds after he had just come? 

He fully turned his body and scooted closer to her on the bed. He tentatively reached out and touched the tops of her breasts with his fingertips. “Just so you know, you’re _really_ soft here.” He slightly smirked at her. 

She smiled. “Kiss me again?” she asked hopefully.

“As if I would say no to _that_.” He replied, already leaning towards her. “I can promise you that I would never say no when-”

He was cut off with her lips meeting his, she had apparently gotten impatient waiting for him. He moaned and pushed her onto her back, his body following and pushing hers into the mattress. They were kissing in a way that he could only describe as ‘passionate’. Lavender surely had never evoked the feelings that he was feeling right now, had never made him feel lightheaded and tingly all over like Hermione was doing.

He reached up and grabbed her left breast, molding it and squeezing her nipple through the thin fabric. She gasped and arched up into his hand, kissing him even harder. 

He then moved his hand from her chest to her bare thigh, slowly sliding his hand up and pulling her dress with it until he reached her hip. He put his finger under the elastic of her knickers and slightly pulled.

“This okay?” he asked her the same question that she had asked him earlier.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, her breathing coming out in little bursts. He pulled them down her body with his hand as she lifted herself to help him take them off. Once he had removed them, he tossed them to the floor. He leaned down and took her lips again as his hand slowly slid from her hip to between her legs, feeling heat and dampness there.

“You're so wet.” he groaned, his body shuddered and his cock twitched at the idea that he could do that to her. He pushed his fingers against her, moving them up and down on her experimentally and she let out a whimper. He slowly started pushing a finger into her when she cried out.

“Wait. Stop.”

He immediately froze his hand, his head jerking up to look at her, his eyes wide with fear. “Shite, did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, seemingly a little embarrassed. “No, you didn't hurt me. I’m sorry but I...I just need to know….have you done this before?”

He sighed with relief that he hadn't hurt her but was hesitant to tell her the truth about his sexual experiences with his ex. “Erm. well, no. I never touched Lavender like this...but Hermione, she did touch me... a couple of times...um...got me off with her hands. I’m sorry.”

To his relief she only looked mildly disappointed. “That’s ok. I didn’t need you to apologize. We moved past that a long time ago Ron. I just needed to know before we got farther so I can put it out of my head...once and for all.”

He kissed her. “So uh...shall we continue?” he raised his eyebrow at her.

“Yes...please.” She moaned as his fingers started moving against her again. He leaned his head down to her chest, and with his freehand, pulled one side of her bra down, freeing her nipple for his mouth. He softly sucked and bit at it as two of his fingers slid up into her body. He couldn’t believe how wet, tight and bloody hot she was and briefly thought that he would end up coming in his pants for a second time just thinking about it. 

Hermione was positively writhing underneath him from his ministrations and he had never felt more confident in himself. If he could make _Hermione Granger_ lose control like this, he could do fucking _anything._ He felt like he could have defeated Voldemort at that moment. Not that he would have stopped touching Hermione even if Voldemort himself happened to walk into the room, but still. 

He suddenly remembered talks from his older brothers, and moved his thumb up a bit, fumbling and feeling until he heard her gasp. He swiped over the spot again as she raised her hips causing a groan from him as her body rubbed his erection. He started a rhythm with his fingers and thumb and knew he was going in the right direction judging from her hips moving up and down against him and the wonder-fuckin-ful sounds she was making. He felt her stiffen and her inner walls clamp around his fingers as she cried out and he didn’t stop until she moved his hand away from her.”

“Ermione I fucccking sweeear.” he groaned. That had been the hottest thing that he’d ever experienced, and it hadn’t even been his pleasure but hers.

She grinned up at him. He gave her a small soft kiss before she reached up, pushing his chest back until he was sitting back on his knees.

***Hermione***

Once he was off of her, she slowly finished removing her dress, and then her bra. She was now completely naked while he was unfortunately still fully clothed. He was staring at her like she was the most attractive thing he had ever seen and it certainly helped her nervousness about being so completely bared to him.

“Ron. I lied earlier.”

His eyes lifted from her naked body to meet hers, his brow furrowing in confusion. “About what?”

“I could’ve reached my zipper just fine. I never needed your help.”

His eyes widened before he let out a bark of laughter. “You.. _.seduced_ me? With a _zipper?_ ”

“Well, yes. I didn’t think that it would work but-” She laughed. “It clearly did.” She pointedly did not mention that she had gotten the idea from his little sister as she knew he wouldn't be too thrilled about that fact.

“Feel free to try and seduce me any time and any way you want to Hermione.” he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

She took advantage of his leaning down and started to unbutton his shirt. “I want you Ron. All of you.”

He leaned up a little to look at her. “I want you too. So damn much...Are you sure though?”

“So sure.” She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his wand, performing the contraception spell on herself and then him for good measure.

“I thought that this was one of the worst nights ever but it’s turning into the best one of my life.” he mused.

She grinned up at him. “Mine too.”

His face then turned serious. “I really really do fucking love you Hermione. So much.” 

Her first thought was to scold him for his language, but then she realized that his words were so very _Ron_ and she wouldn't change him. She loved him as he was and her body ached to be joined with his.

“you. naked. now.” She demanded.

He groaned. “If you keep talking like that...” He smiled cheekily at her as he stripped off his trousers and pants and then sat up on his knees, his erect cock pointing out towards her. 

She sat up on her knees as well and reached out to grab him. He let out a low groan as his eyes closed at her touch. She experimentally pumped him a few times and he hissed, grabbing her hand and stopping her. 

“S’not a good idea.” he told her, his breaths coming out heavy.

She watched him for a few seconds as he kept his eyes closed and composed himself. When he was again breathing normally he opened his eyes and she saw pure lust in them. 

Without warning, his hand shot out to her center and pushed his two fingers inside of her, stroking her hard and fast.

She gasped as she involuntarily lurched forward, her hands landing on his shoulders and her face landing on his collarbone. She was shaking with the effort of holding herself up as he was quickly bringing her close to release and it was almost _too_ much for her.

All of a sudden he removed his fingers from her. His hands went behind her knees, throwing them out and making her fall backwards onto the bed. Before she even realized what was happening his head was between her legs, licking and sucking at her at a frenzied pace. 

Only a few seconds later she was screaming out his name as the strongest orgasm she had ever had rippled through her body. As soon she was done, Ron pulled himself up and slammed his cock into her body, both of them screaming out at the instant connection. He grabbed her hips and was thrusting into her with a force that felt almost animalistic. It hurt and every upward thrust was painful but she didn’t mind because she needed him like this, needed him to take her how he wanted to. 

She gripped onto his wrists on her hips as he repeatedly drove himself into her. Abruptly, his hips locked into hers as his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as he screamed out his release, emptying himself into her. 

With shaking arms he flung himself sideways as not to land on her, collapsing onto the mattress. Neither of them said anything as they laid together until their breathing had returned to normal.

Ron pulled his head up and looked at her. “Shite Hermione. I was too rough with you. Are you okay?”

She smiled at the ceiling, her eyes closed. “You were. But don’t be sorry. It was _real_ and it was _you_ and it was amazing.”

“ _You_ are amazing.” he replied, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

They both turned and pulled each other close. They laid there in each other's arms not speaking at all as he lightly stroked her hair as she did the same to his chest. Soon, Ron’s hand had stilled and he was lightly snoring, his breath moving her hair on the pillow at every inhale and exhale.

Slowly, she pulled himself out of his arms and picked up her clothes off of the floor, unhurriedly getting dressed.

She quietly walked to the door and opened it, turning to look at his sleeping form one more time on that perfect night that they had shared. “I love you.” she whispered as she slipped out, back to reality.


End file.
